


The musician & The thief

by someday_we_can_fly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someday_we_can_fly/pseuds/someday_we_can_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur's stuggling to feed his family. Nori's a thief with morals. After Nori meets Bofur, things become complicated.. This can't end good... Or can it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bofur looked around. Well not much as and audience but it'll do. Slowly he started strumming his guitar and closed his eyes to sing~

Nori was a thief. A good one if he can say so himself. First it was all about stealing enough money so that him and his two brothers could live but ever since Dori landed a job , they didn't need Nori stealing. But that doesn't mean Nori quit. On the contrary. He became the best of his kind. So it wasn't a surprise when Nori found this hipster-guitar-homeless-weird-hatted bloke, he stole whatever the latter gained. He will later think about how foolish he was to do so..

Bofur was done for the day. He made enough for his little brother, his injured cousin and him to eat something for dinner and for him to treat Bifur's wounds. He turned around to put his guitar away when he heard shuffling. He turned around only to find a pointy-heard man looking threw his hat where his money was. When Nori realised he was caught, he realised there was only one thing to do. He took out his knife and pointed it at bofur.  
" take one step closer and trust me, it'll be the last thing you'll do" okay, maybe not the best line but seeing the other man's face, he guessed it was enough. Anyway he wasn't really going to do anything.  
" pl...please sir.. I worked hard for that.. I need the m-money " Bofur tried.  
" well if you needed money you coulda gotten a proper job and not a begger on the roads!" Okay. That wasn't nice but Bofur was making Nori late and frankly the latter didn't care if he was hurting the other one's feelings.  
" I.. I can't.. E-ever since me c..cousin ha-had his accident, n..nobody wants me.. Please, bofur continued, i need it to look after my wee little brother" Bofur was crying now, His big geen eyes filled with tears.  
Oh. Nori knows what it is like to struggle to get food on the table and to look after a little one. Well not the last bit. Dori did all that. With a huff, Nori puts the money down. He sees Bofur's face relax. He realises that he'll be able to feed his family tonight, Nori muses.  
" Okay you win musician, Nori says, But on one condition, he smirks"  
" What's that?" Bofur asks hesitantly, biting his lip. Boy, he was cute when does that, Nori thinks.  
" You take me out for dinner"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go out for dinner, and learn some interesting facts about each other...

What? Did Bofur hear right?  
" -Um.. Excuse me? Bofur answers after a short pause.  
\- You heard it. Take me out for dinner. Then, only then, i'll give you back your money"  
Huh. That was interesting. Bofur was about to denie the offer because frankly, what else could he do, but then he saw the other man smirk. Oh, so that's what it's gonna be like.  
" -Fine, but on one condition.." Nori was not expecting that. Normally when he threatens somebody, they don't particularly answer back. This is gonna be fun, the spiked hair man thought.  
\- Name it, replied Nori  
\- you pay.  
Double huh. Nori had to give it to him, Bofur was daring at the least. After accepting, Nori decided it was time for dinner.  
" - So were do ye wanna go ?" Ask the hatted man. Wow he was really impressing Nori. Not only was he accually talking to him, but also because Nori had no clue where to eat.  
"- It's a suprise.." was Nori's only answer. Bofur only raised his eyebrows in response. The red headed man just prayed for a good restaurant to pop up.

Turns out, Mahal heard his prayer for there was indeed an Indian restaurant around the corner. Cheap and as it turned out, Bofurs favorite.  
" - How did you know i liked Indian? Ask the guitarist, slightly suspicious.  
\- Mm.. I didn't but turns out well because i love it too." Which was true, Nori always had something for Indian food.  
" -Shall we?" 

The restaurant was not anything fancy but it had a homy side of it. A waiter came to settle them in and to take their order.  
" So what can i get for you two gentlemen" he asked  
" Samosas with a mango lassi please" both Nori and Bofur responded. They looked at each other, Bofur puzzled, Nori amused.  
" Okay you orders will arrive shortly, said the waiter to the thief, and in the mean time let me get you a nice candle and some water for you and your date" At that Bofur almost chocked on his own spit. Date?! Did they seriously look like they were - Wait was Nori smirking??

Oh he was enjoying seeing Bofur so flustered. He is going to have some fun with this.  
" Um excuse me but we only just met " the hatted man told the waiter when he calmed down.  
" Oh so this is the first time heh?"  
" N.. No no it is nothing like that it's-"  
" Oh so you've already moved on that stage ?"  
" Nnn.. No -" the braided man tried to explain  
" Oh that is good but don't rush things to much." Bofur sigh. There was absolutaly no point in arguing. When the waiter finally left, Nori howled of laughter. Bofur just glared at him.  
" What are ye laughing about?" He snapped  
" Oh nothing nothing, just how red you were..." More laughter.  
" Well I didn't see you trying to help me denie it" he told him, scolding. Nori stopped laughing, and smirked.  
" Well maybe I didn't want to denie it" Wait what?

Dinner was.. Interesting at the least. Not only because Nori could sense Bofur was being suspicious but he kept on looking around like if he was waiting for an attack. Turns out, he wasn't quite wrong.  
" Why are you so tense ? You look like your gonna get jumped at any moment" The thief finally asked.  
" Oh you know... Habit.." Said the musicien after a long pause. He didn't want to tell the other man the truth. At least not right now.  
" So do you have any siblings?" The guitarist ask Nori to change subjects.  
" Well i have a little brother who's 5 years younger then me named Ori who is love sickend with this jock Dwalin and an older brother who is 8 years older then me who ironicly is smittend with Dwalins older brother, Balin. Oh and by the way, I am twenty-seven." Bofur isn't good at math-well wasn't ever- but Bifur taught him the basics when he was still..well. It pained Bofur to think about that.  
" Hey, you okay" The red headed man snapped Bofur out of his day dream.  
" Uh.. Yeah of course" the homeless man cought.  
" Anyways so do you have any siblings ?"  
" Well i have a little Brother Bomber and Bifur is my cousin. Bifur can't work and Bomber tries to but has to still be home because Bifur can have... Episodes" he stays wague with everything. He isn't sur he can trust the other man. Heck he doesn't even know his name!

They finish dinner, talking about this and that, leaning in to hear the other, then leaning out to laugh amd back in to say something else. They look like old friends, almost like lovers. And Nori, true to his word, pays.  
" Well this was odly nice, Says Bofur, but i really have to go home. "  
Nori frowns. Why is he in a rush? Doesn't he - Oh. That's right. His cousin is injured, possibly mentally since he has " episodes" like the other man has said and they are homless.  
" Well let me just bring you ho - back to your place" he quicky catches. If Bofur notices it, well he didn't comment.  
" It is okay, i live not longer then two minutes away. I don't wanna keep you from...what ever you do at this hour" Bofur frowns, remembering that the other man is a thief.  
" Well maybe i want to be kept" Nori wispers in the the musicians ear. Sweet baby Jesus when did it get so warm in here? And why is his pants so tight? And why does the other man suddenly seem so damn attractive? Bofur cought to get rid of his embarrassement.  
" well maybe we can meet up again?" Asked latter. Truth be told, he accually liked hanging out with the man with the weird hair.  
" Sure, we can meet where we first met tomorrow and then go some other place. "  
" Okay.. Sure" stammered the guitarist. Just as Nori was about to go, Bofur thought of something.  
" Wait! I don't even know your name!" He said. Nori stopped, hand on the door knob, turned his head around and smirked at Bofur.  
" Nori Rison, at your service" then left.

It was only in the night, cuddled up with Bomber on his left side and Bifur on his right side did he realise that Nori didn't ask for his name. And still had his money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating but truth be told, i didn't know if it my writing was worth it.. Oh well. Oh and please excuse my mistakes ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Shall i continue? What do you think ? COMMENT AWAY !!!


End file.
